


Silver fur and crimson eyes

by timberkoff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't let Zen be near 707, Fluff, Jumin would never say no to a cat, M/M, Not sure how the story will progress but:D, So maybe Zen has some advantage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where did that light even come from, Zen just has really bad luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberkoff/pseuds/timberkoff
Summary: Zen was on his way home when he suddenly got invaded by a strange and bright light. He woke up to tingling feeling in his limbs, an insufferable headache and… cat paws? He was soon noticed and was brought to a building. Unfortunately for him, the said building was the penthouse that Jumin Han resided in. And before he knew it, he was in the hands of the corporate heir. Never has he wanted so painfully to scratch the man’s face off.A story in which Zen has turned into a cat and Jumin does not understand why it keeps on destroying his furniture. But who knew that the pet-keeping events would give Zen the chance to witness a more unfamiliar and deeper side of the corporate heir?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Silver fur and crimson eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write fanfiction:,D I have had this idea for so long and I couldn't wait to write it down and share it with you guys. I am weak against fluff. Although, I'm sure that there are some cat-Zen stories out there. Somewhere.  
> English is not my mother language, so the writing may not be that good. If there are some errors, please inform me about them. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I had fun writing it!:D  
> And let us hope that the story won't be on hiatus in the future because my schedule is whack.

“Now that’s a wrap!” shouted the director towards the stage. People cheered and Zen let out a long sigh of satisfaction. He was beyond exhausted, but the feeling of accomplishment has always been euphoric. “Well done, Zen! You really pulled through. No doubt the brand-new cat food will fly off the shelves in no time!” Zen gave a small but content smile at the praise, which was followed by some pats on the shoulder. Of course, he would do exceptionally good. Good acting-skills ran through his blood, and no-one can deny that the power of his charm is captivating. After he got off from the stage, he eyed the body-mirror placed near the exit, and his gaze immediately landed on the white Persian cat ears, the main culprit for his load of fatigue.

“Achoo!” He had for a moment forgotten about that he was wearing the damn ridiculous cat ears headband and without a moment of hesitation snapped the fluffy thing off his head. Finally. Freedom. 

“You looked better with those on,” said a monotone voice, although with a lace of smugness, from behind him. It was an all too familiar voice and he could already feel the irritation settle in before even turning around, his arms crossed.

“This will be the last time that I would ever do a cat-commercial.” And he swore on it. He has never sneezed so many times since the day he headed to Yoosung’s small apartment to assist him in babysitting his friend’s cat. Although, very, VERY reluctantly and he still cannot believe that he ended up doing it. Almost nobody was available to give him support in his cat-fur endeavour… except for Seven. But that cat did not deserve to be abused. Even if it was his natural enemy. Although he would not say it to the younger boy, he always found it hard to reject his cries for help. Gosh, his nose hurt. 

“That is too bad… I was thinking about having you act for a cat-wine commercial and model with Elizabeth the III. It would be a good way to show her beauty.” 

This… this jerk. 

“Wha- you haven’t mentioned anything about that!” he sputtered. “You can’t just make deals when the other does not even have any knowledge of it, let alone consent to it! If I got a 10 000 won for every time I sneezed during the shooting, I wouldn’t have to even do this commercial!” Because the main reason he complied to the offer was that his fridge suddenly got broken and he could barely pay his rent in general. But let us be honest here. Wine for cats? Jumin must have been a cat in his past life and has been reborn as a human with an absurd cat-prophecy. 

“But in the end, the reward is worth it, right? No doubt it is a better choice than to Seven to fix your refrigerator… Although, I did not expect him to cut all power out at your apartment. “And neither did he. A master-programmer who could not fix a piece furniture that runs on electricity… ironic if you ask him. And that brat got the nerve to shoot out an excuse: “Maybe the fridge was the apartment’s life source and it got drunk from the amount of beer that you keep stored in it?”. Let’s just say that Zen should have worked more on his aiming-skills. Not to mention his relationship with the landlord. 

“But I do not doubt that you will do Elizabeth III justice. You do have amazing acting skills. Not to mention fairly good looks that will greatly complement her feline beauty.” 

Zen blinked. Was… Jumin Han giving him compliments? Was he drunk? And it did not seem like it. He looked as sober as a judge. Then why?... 

Ah. 

Of course. 

“Stop it. Don’t start acting all nice and friendly with me. First of all, it’s really weird to hear compliments that has my name in it come out of your mouth. And it is kind of irritating that you think I would yield just by being showered by some mere complimentary." Although, he did really like to be praised. Like. A lot. But this was Jumin corporate Han and no way in hell that he would say that for that man’s satisfaction. 

Jimin quirked a delicate brow before letting out a sigh, a slight crease on his forehead. “I am not trying to coax you into agreeing upon the offer. There are no other reasons behind my words than to show my trust in your abilities. But I would be grateful to receive your cooperation.” 

Yup. It is weird. But to be honest, something about their relationship has changed in these few months. Especially after that day by the bridge. Standing under the rays of moonlight, overlooking the night cityscape all the while being in each other’s presence. It felt different when he locked eyes with the raven-haired man. Like a spark of light. For there were a gentle sincerity and a softness like a lantern light that he rarely got to witness. And he kind of hated himself for wondering often when such a moment would occur once more. 

As a sense of heat rushed up to cheeks, he immediately turned his head away from the man, hoping that the tell-tale colour did not sear through his cheeks. “I’ll think about it.” When there was no sign of an immediate response, he slowly turned his head back and he spotted a very faint smile playing on the cooperative heir’s lips. A small but uncomfortable spur of warmth sparked within his chest, and he could not help but turned his head away again. Now he would definitely notice. He mentally slapped himself.

But thankfully, Jumin did not mention any of his odd behaviour and instead said, “Then I will have to take my leave then. I must go through some important matters regarding the production with the director. I will see you again when the next project initiates.” 

“There better be no more cat ears or I’ll haunt you forever in your sleep if I die from anaphylaxis!”. 

“I actually don’t get that much sleep lately and it’s not my fault that you deny my offer of providing some allergy medications,” he said flatly. 

“Because” Zen thought “there is something irritating about taking offers from a snobbish rich guy like you, showing off your wealth and keeping on saying that you will take care of all the expenses.”

Before Zen got to retaliate, Jumin got the director’s attention, and he could not do anything else but to glare daggers at the other man’s back. But the exclamation about his sleep did not seem to be merely to have a jest at him. Despite the man’s firm posture, there were some prominent eyebags and his eyelids hung quite low. But it did not seem to be out of the ordinary. It was a cat-commercial after all. And what wouldn’t Jumin do for that furball of his? 

On his way out of the building, he spotted Jaehee in the hallway. He loved how her eyes always shone whenever she sees him. Whenever he had doubts about people only admiring him due to his good looks, she and his princess would always be constant reminders that there were people who looked passed that. 

“Thank you so much for your work today! You were absolutely astonishing on the scene and your acting was of pure natural. You really captivated everyone’s attention. We will make sure that your effort will not go without its well-deserved recognition.” 

He gave her a bright smile. “Thank you… I really appreciate your words, but you really don’t need to be so formal.” And she gave a small smile in return, but little did he know, she was just trying to keep the overly giddy fangirl-self in check. 

“You’re heading home quite early?” 

“Yes, Mr Han’s cat has been feeling ill lately. She kept throwing up her food, so we decided to take her to a pet infirmary. I will have to go and check up on her and report back to Mr Han.” 

Zen clicked his tongue in annoyance. “That jerk… Always throwing all of his cat businesses at your face.” 

“Sacrifices have to be made. C-fur or not, unfortunately” 

“But then it makes sense why he kind of looked like an overworked zombie. Kind of like…” He shifted his gaze to the brunette. She first looked mildly unamused at him, but the expression gave way to a look of deep pondering. 

“I don’t think that’s the reason for his fatigue. This is not the first time Elizabeth III has fallen ill, and this time is just a normal occurrence of the cat flu. She was also sent to one of the most prestigious and efficient pet infirmaries in this country.” 

How the combination of the power of money and a cat-obsessed heart can do wonders… 

“Then what has been worth the high amount of sleep deprivation?” 

“He usually puts quite a lot of effort into anything that involves cats. But he uses an exceptionally high amount of his energy on this particular cat-project… I think it’s mainly due to your involvement in it.” 

… What? 

“It might sound weird, especially when it comes from me. I am more than aware that the relationship between you and Mr Han is not one of the friendliest ones,

No shit

and there can be some arguments… But Mr Han is actually quite fond of you.” 

… Okay, he knows that Jumin does not loathe him, especially after a certain evening. But he is not stupid enough to believe that the man is anywhere near the word “fond” when it comes to his feelings towards Zen. A memory of Jumin lounging in his beach chair with his smug smile when Zen almost drowned with a screaming Yoosung attached to him flashed through his mind like a silent reminder. 

Nope. 

Not fond of him. 

“Thank you for today. And don’t think too much about what I said. It will make sense eventually.” And that was the last thing Jaehee said before the sound of the closing taxi-door took away his chance of saying any more. He stared at the direction of the vehicle before it became nothing but a black spot in the horizon. It was… very strange. 

Jaehee’s words did not prevent his mind from constantly wandering back to their conversation while he walked toward the direction of the bus station. But a weird sound made his relentless train of thought stop in its tracks. A ringing sound like from an old rotary phone. He looked around but there was no one around except for a passing couple. Then he felt something nudge at his leg. He looked down and… 

It was a cat. 

He let out a loud shriek and feel on the ground. He could hear the chuckling from the couple behind him and he felt a wave of embarrassment, quickly getting up to his feet and brushing the dirt off from the back of his pants. A talented and handsome actor like himself getting all scared by a small cat like that… He was glad that there were not that many people currently, especially ladies, or else he would die of embarrassment right then and there. And speaking of dying… 

He stared into the amber eyes of the cat as it approached him once more. It circled one of his legs, purring in content. And the shocking revelation came to him.  
He… did not get any allergic reaction. He did not become a sneezing pile of mess with puffy, tear-streaked face and runny nose!

He gingerly crouched down and gently placed his hand on the black fur, afraid that his assumption was wrong. But still, no reaction came to attack him, and he hummed in surprise. “Are you a special kind of cat that was sent to meet me?”, he asked softly while running his fingers along its back. He smiled at the louder purring from the little feline friend. 

But the moment of serenity did not last long due to another ringing sound. But this one was ear-piercing, like a fire alarm going haywire, shaking his core. He clamped his hands around his ears. A bright light invaded his blurring field of vision and his limbs gradually went numb. And the last thing he saw was a pair of feline eyes, red as his own.


End file.
